


where a devil rests in his discretion

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien!Soo, Basically all the tags are weird because this is just weird., Cultural Differences, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Top!Soo, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young military officer, Jongin; makes a small set of blunders on the dangerous planet of Na'am and is captured to gifted to an alien prince as his bride. He worries about returning to his campsite with the rest of the humans stationed on the rural and dangerous planet it doesn't ever occur to him that the mating rituals on the planet might differ from that on New Earth's.</p><p>Trapped, romanced, and essentially a prisoner to an odd alien prince Jongin can only play the game of attraction to fend off the desirable prince hoping he will be spared the acts of martial duties and not eaten by the cannibalistic species. (He's not very good at fending off.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where a devil rests in his discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: tribal!au, tentacle!au, alien!au, cultural differences, slight prejudice, where kyungsoo is an alien from a rural planet, jongin is a naive human solider, systemic repression of the indigenous species of beings, some dubious consent, and some graphic depictions of violence and sexual themes. but nothing over the top!

Jongin feels hot all over. It's an odd sensation for the male, as he feels something  warm  and  slick  slide across his lower abdomen with a certain kind of possession that made it difficult for him to think through the haze of desire and released pheromone. 

 

As his eyes part, one of those thick and puffy appendages find it's ways to the cracks of his lips. Naturally and almost as instinct, his tongue laps at it, finding the taste strangely sweet and pleasant.

 

"I'm going to  wreck  you if you keep teasing me like this." The voice is deep and calm in his ear but the last bit of rationality that pulls Jongin from his peaceful slumber. How he finds himself when his eyes focus in the dark tent is compromising to say the least. Two thick and powerful slick muscled tentacles have his thighs hoisted up and his ass on display as dark looming eyes peer on him, grinding his third tentacle against Jongin's face and his fourth sliding down his chest. 

 

"Soo," he grumbles tiredly, breath hitching at the sight of the other leaving a clear sheen of secretion wherever those puckered aroused muscles move, coating him in Kyungsoo's unique scent. "Not now. It hurts."

 

They had tried on many occasions since Jongin had been captured to initiate some form of intimacy between the two once it was clear they mutually desired each other. But their bodies weren't as compatible as originally thought. It terrified Jongin when he saw the lengthy and generously endowed tentacles raising from the Alien prince's body where a human penis might have been. Kyungsoo had looked unashamed and quite serious when he suggested them trying to fit those monstrous things in  his  body. Jongin wasn't the most experienced nor ever mated with any species of male before but knew that  those  things would certainly be a tough fit. It promptly made him weary of Kyungsoo's advances and attempts to swoon him. 

 

"Find one of your fellow Na'amians to mate. My human body is too fragile." Jongin says trying to break free of the grip Kyungsoo had on his thighs but the suction of the tentacles pressed in hard as if punishing him for suggesting such a thing. Jongin whines trying to get Kyungsoo to loosen his grip but the dominant refuses.

 

"You'd suggest I would mount another in your stead?" Kyungsoo asks quietly and it's apparent he has angered the elder.

 

"It isn't like I can claim you for myself. I have to go back to my own people one of these days." Jongin murmurs quietly, knowing how irritable the other gets when he talks of leaving.

 

"Saying things like that Jongin make me want to  break  you for even suggesting you would leave me." Kyungsoo growls quietly. "Do you know how many would fight for your place right now? I'm the future leader of my people. They would rip each other apart at a chance of being touched by me. Then you are ready to throw me aside." Jongin doesn't expect it one of the tentacles not holding his legs up and a part, slide down to his ass rubbing against his clenching muscle that despite Jongin's words wants to greedily eat the other up. 

 

"You took me in as a prisoner, made me your bed servant and now want loyalty?" Jongin demands. "Why don't you take  this by force as  well ?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes flash, his tentacles dropping Jongin down. The dark purple fleshy things red and swollen, flicking angrily around Jongin as Kyungsoo takes a fistful of his dark hair. "You impudent little breakable thing." He hisses through clenched teeth. "Open your mouth." The only reason Jongin obeys because he had made the mistake on his first night of refusing Kyungsoo and the other had thrown him to the other Na'amian men, only to save him when he had been almost mounted by a particularly rough man. There was something  different about Kyungsoo compared to all the women Jongin had been with. No one had ever made him feel  vulnerable before, despite knowing Kyungsoo would do very little to actually harm him and it’s like a high Jongin cannot get enough of.

 

His mouth parted and those smooth muscles traced his lips. Almost gently.

 

Jongin would rather do this with only Kyungsoo rather every man in the alien village. It made him oddly dependent on staying in his favor because Kyungsoo would throw him away if bored. But even though the smaller male has never confessed it, he knows that Kyungsoo cares about him more than he says. They both share a similar trait: stubborness.

 

"Suck them like they were one of your tiny cocks. Suck them like you are the depraved little slut you are." Kyungsoo growls, nails digging into Jongin's scalp. Jongin is aware that he can only take one by mouth at a time, his body reacting pleasantly to the words the other mutters against clenched teeth. But Kyungsoo is ruthless as he feels two muscles sliding into his mouth, squeezing the air out as he chokes some eyes watering. How Kyungsoo enjoyed punishing him.

 

"They can smell me on you." Kyungsoo says. "They smell what I've done to you. It makes them fanatic, it makes them want you. They want to see your pretty gaping, clenching wet hole taking them in. They want to  rip  you apart and lick your wounds." He pushes Jongin's head down, watching him struggle to accommodate the slick flesh protruding from his mouth. "And they won't be considerate as I am. They'll pass you around like meat. And when your spoilt for them, they'll let you be gutted and dried out. So remember who you belong to, remember who is your means to survival. And remember who you deny, Jongin because I'm all you got here."

 

And Jongin's mouth was overflowing with the slick and secretion as the tentacles slide out, him coughing and clutching his throat as he wiped the drizzle from his chin and mouth. Kyungsoo is already leaving the tent as Jongin struggles to catch his breath, holding his chest some. He knows it's dangerous to push the short tempered man that far but god, Jongin thinks it's delicious how the other, though quite physically smaller than Jongin, easily manhandles him into submission. Looking down at his thighs, they're red and bruising from the tight grasp of those suction cups. His eyes flutter shut as he calms. Jongin hasn't ever desired a person as much as Kyungsoo and it terrifies him how easily Kyungsoo could break him in half with his weird alien strength. His eyes close and he wonders was this a suitable apology for the foul tempered prince. 

  
 

-

  
 

"Whatever you've done, you've pissed him off greatly." Luhan mutters to Jongin the next morning when he's recovered enough from the previous night's rough play. "If I were you, I would be begging his forgiveness."

 

Luhan was Kyungsoo's elder brother. But despite it, Kyungsoo was Crown Prince of the small tribe of nomadic alien men and it seemed Luhan didn't mind it all. Instead Luhan practiced as a spiritual guide to the Na'amian goddess. 

 

"He ought to apologize to me." Jongin mumbled taking a bite of his meal.

 

"He's soft on you, Jongin. If he wasn't he would rid himself of you already. He finds it offensive when you speak of leaving as if saying everything he would offer you if you were his isn't enough." Luhan explains slowly. "My brother is awfully territorial, making him a great warrior but poor lover. You're his little nebula. So please consider his feelings."

 

Jongin sighs. "He's never expressly asked me to  stay . And I’m different than you all. Until he does, I won't consider it. I'm his equal-- not his slave."

 

"I suppose that's why he's fond of you. Now hurry along. I can smell him  in  you. You'll cause a frenzy in the state you are, awakening even the goddess's hunger at this rate." Luhan teases lightly.

 

Jongin feels his face warm and goes forward where he had saw Kyungsoo disappear into thickets of the forest, pushing away tree branches. He doesn't make it far until he spies the other leaning against a tree as if waiting for him. Jongin makes his way near the prince and smiles, not stopping until he leaned down to press a small kiss to his lips. 

 

"Did you come to aggravate me some more? I find I'm not in the mood for your games today,  pet ." Kyungsoo says.

 

Jongin smiles and nuzzles the smaller man's neck. "You know I was only angry at you to say those things. Don't keep ignoring me all day." He murmurs against his cool skin. “It’s much better when you dote on me then ignore me.”

 

“You spoilt little thing.” Kyungsoo mutters but his tone makes it obvious he’s already caving in to his words. His thin fingers rake through Jongin’s hair. “I do not see why you push me past the limits of my patience. Surely you want me to be gentle with you.”

 

“I want you to be gentle and rough, I want it all. So long as you  only look at me.  Only know me intimately.  Only desire and seek me out. I want to ruin you for anyone else.” Jongin murmurs against his face, kissing gently his jaw, nipping the skin lovingly. “And more importantly I want you to accept that you want me more than just physically. That isn’t asking for much, is it?”

 

“You were right before Jongin. You  do have to go back one day. I cannot keep you here forever.” Kyungsoo says. “They’ll come looking for you. They’ll see what I’ve done to you.”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “I’m one of many more than they can hire. I’m not that important. I want to be with you. I was lying before, I don’t want to go anywhere if it’s not with you.”

 

“Your family, your friends-”

 

“Don’t have any.” Jongin says quietly, “I  only want you.”

 

“Those are heavy words coming from such a breakable human. Are you sure you could handle life here on Na’am? It’s not as gentle as your New Earth.” Kyungsoo says back just as quiet as he brings down the other’s mouth to his own, kissing Jongin’s bottom lip lightly. “I could crush you quite literally you know. My tribe could  devour you. I could make you hurt in many ways that aren’t desirable.”

 

Jongin smiled, “I trust you.”

 

“You trust a devil wanting nothing more to  wreck you? I begin to question your good sense.” Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin grins more.

 

“You take away good all my good sense and make me into this lewd creature who wants nothing than to be filled by you.” Jongin whispers as the other’s grip tightens on him.

 

“Treacherous tease.” Kyungsoo mutters. “Coming from the one who refuses to allow me to touch him  there .”

 

Jongin smiles sheepishly. “You don’t think I know how much it would to have one of your  things there?” Jongin demands. “I need to be convinced before I allow you to have that part of me as well.”

 

“Fine,” Soo says, “If you stay then become mine properly. Be my mate. The elders will hate the idea of a human mating with me, but they will come to accept it. Stay with me forever. Allow me to break you and put you back together again.”

 

“Why does that feel like I would be signing my body and soul to a devil?” Jongin asks with a laugh.

 

“Because you _would_ be, of course.”

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
